Fic al pedo: Las super crusaders
Esto lo cree porque se me ocurrió una genial idea para un fic y no quiero esperar a la T4.5 para estrenarlo. Al pedo es una expresión argentina (o almenos que se usa en donde vivo) que significa hacer algo porque si ("hacerlo al pedo") o estar muy aburrido ("estoy muy al pedo"). Pero no nos salgamos del tema ahora. sipnosis Cuando la abuela Smith compra una misteriosa caja que contiene unas extrañas pulseras, Apple Bloom descubre que estas pulseras otorgan a quien lo porta superpoderes distintos cada una, las Cutie Mark Crusaders las utilizan para convertirse en las superheroinas de Ponyville y buscar asi sus cutie mark. Pero cuando un nuevo y misterioso supervillano surge y amenaza con destruir el pueblo, las niñas deben tomar enserio su nueva responsabilidad para detenerlo y salvar Ponyville, y talvez todo el reino. prologo la casa del arbol de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo y Sweetie belle esperan a que llegue apple bloom para que abra la puerta *'Sweetie belle:' porque se tardara tanto? *'Scootaloo:' no lo se, ella siempre viene a tiempo. apple bloom con una caja *'Sweetie Belle:' Ahi estas, porque tardaste tanto. *'Apple bloom:' lo siento, es solo que quise traer algo que compro la abuela Smith, contemplen la caja que contiene muchas pulseras *'Sweetie belle:' son solo pulseras *'Apple bloom:' lo se, pero las traje porque son muy lindas, quieren probarselas? Yo me quedo con la roja. *'Sweetie belle:' yo con la blanca *'Scootaloo:' me gusta la morada ¿que significan estos dibujos? *'Apple bloom:' no lo se, pero el dia no espera, hora de buscar nuestras cutie mark dice eso extiende sus patas delanteras, golpeando el arbol causando que se caiga *'Apple bloom:' no puede ser yo hice eso? Vamos a levantarlo. y sweetie belle empiezan a jalar de las raices del arbol para levantarlo *'Scootaloo:' mas fuerte Sweetie belle *'Sweetie belle:' eso intento belle empieza a caminar hacia atras para jalar, sin darse cuenta de que sus patas delanteras se extiraban mientras caminaba *'Apple bloom:' ah Sweetie belle *'Sweetie belle:' que sucede sus patas estiradas aaaaaahhh contraen que sucedio con mis patas? *'Scootaloo:' oigan pueden ayudarme? arbol logra levantarse *'Scootaloo:' gracias chicas. *'Apple bloom:' nosotras no fuimos. *'Scootaloo:' entonces quien me ayudo? *'Sweetie belle:' atras creo que te ayudaste a ti misma. *'Scootaloo:' ah? se da la vuelta y descubre a otras dos Scootaloos causando que se asuste *'Scootaloo:' quienes son? Vayanse scootaloos desaparecen *'Apple bloom:' que... *'Sweetie belle:' ...acaba... *'Scootaloo:' ...de suceder *'Apple bloom:' veamos, yo tuve una gran fuerza, Sweetie Belle se estiro y Scootaloo se convirtio en Scootaloos, acaso tenemos...superpoderes? *'Sweetie belle:' creo que... si *'Scootaloo:' eso es tan... ¡increible! Capitulo 1: El poder de las pulseras adentro de la casa, las cutie mark crusaders hablan sobre lo que sucedio *'Scootaloo:' Superpoderes, saben lo que significa? Seremos superheroinas! Pero como paso esto? *'Apple bloom:' no tengo idea, un segundo ¿ya vieron los dibujos en las pulseras? *'Sweetie belle:' la mia parece bandita elastica. *'Scootaloo:' en la mia hay dos ponis iguales. *'Apple bloom:' en la mia hay una pesa, estas cosas estan relacionadas con nuestros superpoderes, yo tengo super fuerza la pared causando que se rompa no la voy a arreglar. *'Sweetie belle:' yo tengo super elasticidad sus partes de cuerpo en distintas formas miren esto su casco hasta un arbol donde saca manzanas manzana? *'Scootaloo:' yo tengo super... super... puedo multiplicarme aparecer un monton de Scootaloos genial, quetal si ustedes reparan la pared. *'copias de Scootaloos:' enseguida! *'Sweetie belle:' apple bloom en donde conseguiste esas pulseras con exactitud. *'Apple bloom:' bueno... un flashback en el mercado *'Abuela Smith:' oh que linda caja, hola? Hay alguien aqui? Banana Heartbeat debajo de la mesa *'Banana: '''puedo ayudarla? *'Abuela Smith:' quiero comprar esta caja de pulseras. *'Banana:' la caja de pulseras? No prefieres una rica banana con sabor a pollo? *'Abuela Smith: no ya las probe y son horribles, ademas me gusta la caja y estas pulseras serian lindos regalos para mis nietos. *'''Banana: se lo advierto, estas pulseras estan encantadas, quien las porta sufrira de... *'Abuela Smith:' si si si cuanto por todo *'Banana:' estas pulseras son tan peligrosas que prefiero no ponerles precio. *'Abuela Smith: '''18 monedas y mi dentadura *'Banana:' vale, trato hecho. del flashback *'Apple bloom:' comeremos pure por un tiempo, pero en cuanto pueda levantar mil kilos, tu puedas alcanzar las manzanas sin salir de casa y scootaloo pueda hacer varias cosas a la vez es suficiente. Sweetie belle? Donde estas? *'Sweetie belle:' Apple bloom ayudanos! bloom descubre a Sweetie belle enredada en la escalera con las Scootaloos *'Apple bloom: pero que sucedio *'''copia de Scootaloo: fue culpa de Scootaloo *'copia de Scootaloo:' No, fue culpa de la otra Scootaloo *'Scootaloo original:' todas callense! Apple bloom haz algo. *'Apple bloom:' descuiden, solo tengo que... una pata de sweetie belle y luego la suelta, haciendo que se desenrede *'Sweetie belle:'creo que necesitamos aprender a dominar los poderes primero. *'Scootaloo:' si creo que es buena idea. chicas se separan y cada una empieza a entrenar: Apple bloom levanta cosas en la granja cada vez mas pesadas, desde un saco de manzanas hasta el granero, Sweetie belle estira sus patas, cuello, torso y varias partes mas creando figuras como un pony, un corazon y su rostro Scootaloo se crea varias copias, las elimina, y las usa para hacer trucos con el scooter *'Applejack:' Apple bloom, senti que el granero se sacudio ¿no sentiste algun temblor? *'Apple bloom:' su pulsera no. *'Applejack:' la mira seria, luego se rie ok debi imaginarlo, que te diviertas va adentro *'Apple bloom:' fiuu estuvo cerca. Capitulo 2: la venganza Tiara de haber dominado sus poderes, las Cutie Mark Crusaders se reunen en un parque *'Sweetie belle:' ser muy flexible tiene grandes ventajas, siempre quise tocarme la raiz de mi cola con la lengua hace mmm sabe igual que la punta. *'Apple bloom:' bueno, yo no me quejo de ser mas fuerte que mi hermano, pero casi me delata el haber hecho su trabajo sola y rapido. *'Scootaloo:' yo siempre quise asistentes que hagan lo que yo quiera, una esta en casa haciendo mi tarea y mande a otra a traernos cupcakes. la copia de Scootaloo en scooter *'Copia de Scootaloo:' aqui estan los cupcakes. *'Scootaloo:' gracias puedes irte. *'Copia de Scootaloo:' pero quiero uno desaparece *'Scootaloo:' esa es la mejor parte, son desechables. *'Apple bloom:' creo que deberiamos tener mas cuidado con nuestros poderes, solo los usaremos cuando sea necesario ok? *'Scootaloo y Sweetie belle:' ok desanimadas *'Sweetie belle:' exactamente cuando sera necesario? Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon *'Diamond tiara:' hola costados en blanco, que hacen, jugando a que tienen un talento? *'Silver Spoon:' oh esperen, no pueden porque no tienen jajaja. *'Diamond tiara:' Silver Spoon dejame los insultos a mi si? Solo respaldame. *'Apple bloom:' porque te crees mejor que nosotras. *'Diamond tiara:' porque nosotras ya tenemos Cutie Mark y ustedes no *'Diamond y Silver:' no tienen no tienen no tienen... *'Sweetie belle:' ahora? *'Apple bloom:' ahora, no eres mejor que nosotras, porque yo soy mas fuerte que ustedes. * Sweetie belle: y yo mas elastica que ustedes. * Scootaloo: y podemos ser mas que ustedes. * Diamond tiara: enserio risa si ya quiero verlo. * Silver spoon: si enserio pueden hacer eso pruebenlo. * Apple bloom: ok bloom levanta con un solo casco a Diamond tiara y la lanza al aire para atraparla * Diamond tiara: aaaaay que esta sucediendo? * Silver spoon: '''no lo se, pero me esta asustando de escapar * '''Scootaloo: adonde crees que vas? spoon trata de ir por otro lado pero las copias de Scoot se lo impiden * Silver spoon: '''como es que haces eso. * '''Diamond tiara: '''bajameeee * '''Apple bloom: deacuerdo bloom la lanza al aire y Diamond tiara cae al piso * Apple bloom: ups, perdon risita * Diamond tiara: vamonos de aqui! y silver salen corriendo pero Sweetie belle extiende su pata y las hace tropezar, luego las sujeta * Sweetie belle: que haremos con ustedes ahora. crusaders ven un bote de basura y en un cambio de escena Diamond y Silver estan dentro de uno y las crusaders la hacen rodar cuesta abajo * Diamond tiara: esto no ha terminadooooooo! * Apple bloom: choque de cascos. y Scoot chocan casco con Apple bloom y se lastiman * Apple bloom: ups, lo siento Capitulo 3: las nuevas superheroinas en la casa club, las Cutie Mark Crusaders regresan despues de su venganza *'Scootaloo:' vieron como acorrale a Silver Spoon? Fue muy divertido. *'Sweetie belle:' y yo, vieron como use mi casco como un lazo? Fue algo epico *'Apple bloom:' la mejor parte es que Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon tienen su merecido. *'Scootaloo:' oigan, si estas pulseras tienen poderes creen que las demas tambien lo tengan? *'Apple bloom:' obviamente. *'Scootaloo:' la caja wow miren esto poder del fuego, poder del hielo, super velocidad... un microfono? *'Sweetie belle:' permiteme quita la pulsera y se la pone debe ser algo con la voz aclara la garganta Si fuera a abandonarte, no seria en veranooooo pronto su voz lanza una fuerte onda sonora que aturde a apple bloom y Scootaloo, rompe las ventanas y le quita las hojas a los arboles *'Scootaloo:' ok, eso es voz super sonica. *'Apple bloom: '''talvez debas quedarte con la super elasticidad la pulsera *'Applejack': Apple bloom por mis corrales que sucedio, senti un estruendo y hay arboles sin hojas que apuntan en linea recta a su casa. *'Apple bloom:' bueno... fueron los murcielagos de la fruta! *'Applejack:' pero los murcielagos solo comen las manzanas, ademas no tienen pared en este lado. *'Apple bloom:' es que... no fueron murcielagos de la fruta. Fue.... *'Scootaloo:' fue rainbow dash! Vino a dejarme y con su gran velocidad se llevo las hojas, ademas los tornillos de este lado estaban muy flojos. *'Applejack:' ok eso si se las creo, tengo trabajo que hacer adios va *'Scootaloo:' eso estuvo cerca. *'Sweetie belle': oigan tengo una gran idea, quetal si nos volvemos superheroinas. bloom y Scootaloo se miran entre si *'Apple bloom:' enserio? Superheroinas? *'Sweetie belle:' oh vamos tenemos superpoderes, usemolos, por casualidad habia hecho disfraces de superheroinas para la proxima Noche Nightmare pero creo que podemos usarlos los entrega miren que curioso, el mio es tela de nylon de tipo flexi8, el material de costura mas elastico conocido por los ponis, se estira tanto como yo puedo. *'Apple bloom:' vaya Sweetie, increibles disfraces. *'Sweetie belle:' el tuyo es fibra de diamante, el material mas resistente conocido por los ponis, jamas se rompera no importa cuanto peso levantes. *'Apple bloom:' sabes mucho de telas. *''Scootaloo: Y el mio que es. *'Sweetie belle:' lana de oveja, un material hecho del primer ser vivo clonado. *'Scootaloo:' Ooh genial. *'Apple bloom:' ahora necesitamos un nombre. *'Sweetie belle:' las Chicas Superpoderosas? *'Scootaloo:' pueden demandarnos, las Super Crusaders? *'Apple bloom:' creo que deberiamos tener una identidad secreta, mmm quetal... las Power Potrancas. *'Scootaloo:' Power Potrancas increible! *'Sweetie belle:' me gusta! ponis hacen una presentacion de las Power potrancas *'Apple bloom:' una gran pesa no importa cuanto levante, nada me pesa mas de 2 kilos. Yo soy Yegua de Hierro *'Sweetie belle:' sus partes 'no hago magia pero puedo alcanzar las manzanas en la copa del arbol con las cuatro patas en el suelo. Yo soy Flexi-potra *'Scootaloo:' dupicandose no tienes problemas de la vista solo soy yo. Yo soy multi-niña *'Las tres:' y juntas somos ¡las Power Potrancas! *'Apple bloom:' ahora solo necesitamos un acto heroico para que nos reconoscan. *'Sweetie belle:' mmm, acto heroico, acto heroico tanto en otra parte de ponyville *'Crazy fashion:' te encargo cuidar mis pulseras hechizadas 10 minutos y se los vendes a una anciana! *'Banana:' me ofrecio una gran oferta por el *'Winny:' la dentadura en la boca es cierto yo estuve ahi, y con el dinero logramos juntar suficiente para arreglar la maquina que fabrica bananas con sabor a pollo para que funcione mas rapido. *'Banana:' fue su idea. *'Crazy:' pero esas pulseras las necesitaba, solo espero que lo que hicieron con la maquina sirva de algo. con las power potrancas, las tres estan pensando *'Sweetie belle:' mmm. Podriamos... no. *'Scootaloo:' o deberiamos... tampoco. *'Sweetie belle:' o quetal si... no funcionara *'Apple bloom:' como seremos superheroinas sin algo que salvar. lo lejos se provoca un incendio *'Banana:' ¡Winny! *'Winny:' quieres muchas bananas? O bananas de calidad? Porque no puedes tener ambas. *'Apple bloom:' el telescopio se incendia la fabrica de Banana Heartbeat, es nuestra oportunidad, ¡Power Potrancas al rescate! incendio se expande por toda la cuadra *'Daisy:' ¡donde esta el departamento de bomberos! *'Alcadesa:' ya no tenemos! Lo vendi todo para pagar el asfalto, Ponyville crecio bastante como para tener caminos de tierra. *'Rose:' y porque aun hay caminos de tierra. *'Alcaldesa:' solo habia suficiente para una calle, no me dieron mucho. las Power Potrancas *'Apple bloom:' Scootaloo tu evacua a los ponis. *'Scootaloo:' enseguida multiplica y cada una entra a las casas *'Apple bloom:' Sweetie belle ven conmigo a la presa. *'Sweetie belle:' ok. bloom y Sweetie belle van corriendo a la presa, mientras Scootaloo y sus copias evacuan Ponyville *'Copia de Scootaloo:' señor Wadle venga conmigo, su casa se incendia. *'Sr wadle:' olvidelo niña, naci y creci en esta casa y morire en esta casa. *'Copia de Scootaloo:' esta casa no existia cuando usted nacio. *'Sr Wadle:' insinuas que soy viejo?! se va Ven aqui para que haga lo que tu padre debio hacer hace tiempo! la presa *'Apple bloom:' como llevaremos el agua de la presa al incendio. *'Sweetie belle:' quetal si subo hasta arriba, bebo el agua y luego tu me llevas hasta el fuego. *'Apple bloom:' ok belle estira sus patas hasta la parte mas alta de la presa, luego empieza a beber el agua, y mientras lo hace su cuerpo se expande *'Apple bloom:' ahora a salvar ponyville. termina de evacuar toda la cuadra, luego llegan Apple Bloom y Sweetie belle, Sweetie abre la boca y empieza a lanzar toda el agua, logrando apagar todo el incendio los ponis celebran *'Alcaldesa:' quienes son las responsables de salvar nuestra ciudad. *'Apple bloom:' yo soy Yegua de Hierro *'Sweetie belle:' soy Flexi potra *'Scootaloo:' y yo soy multi niña. *'Todas:' y juntas somos las Power Potrancas! Y Ponyville finalmente esta asalvo! *'Alcaldesa:' en ese caso las nombro las nuevas Superheroinas de Ponyville. los ponis aplauden, luego en la oscuridad lejana, una sombra se ve *'?:' conque nuevas superheroinas eh? Vencerlas no sera un problema malvada misteriosa sombra desaparece en la oscuridad Capitulo 4: salvando Ponyville nombradas superheroinas de Ponyville, Las Power Potrancas siguen salvando la ciudad *'Anciana:' Auxililo! Ese ladron se llevo mi alforja! ladron huye, y al doblar la esquina aparecen las Power Potrancas *'Apple bloom:' devuelve esa alforja y te dejaremos ir. *'Ladron: 'rie creen que me detendran unas simples niñas disfrazadas? *'Sweetie belle:' no somos simples niñas disfrazadas, somos las Power Potrancas. muestran sus poderes *'Ladron:' ok debo irme, enciende el auto Larry! ladron sube a la carreta y acelera, pero apple bloom sujeta la parte trasera causando que se rompa, pero igual acelera *'Apple bloom:' multi niña, persiguelos. *'Scootaloo:' enseguida sube al Scooter, luego al acercarse a la carreta se multiplica (con el Scooter) e intenta alcanzarlos *'Sweetie belle:' para en la calle a unos metros de ellos son mios sus patas y las sujeta a dos arboles, el ladron choca con ella y rebota hasta donde esta la anciana *'Apple bloom:' quita la alforja su alforja señora. *'Anciana:' gracias Power Potrancas niñas se van *'Anciana:' me pregunto quienes seran. la escena a un parque de diversiones donde la rueda de la fortuna de daña *'Lyra:' nos caemos, Ayuda! *'Sweetie drops:' alguien que nos ayude! las Power Potrancas *'Apple bloom:' yo levantare la rueda, Flexi potra, tu la sujetaras mientras Multi niña la asegura, ok? bloom va a la entrada y levanta la rueda, luego Sweetie belle se sujeta al soporte y estira sus cascos por toda la rueda para unirla, luego Scootaloo y sus copias aseguran todos los remaches y aceita el eje, una vez asegurado Sweetie belle y Apple Bloom sueltan la rueda *'Niños:' gracias Power Potrancas! niñas se van *'Piña Colada:' me pregunto quienes seran. la escena al ayuntamiento, donde se ven a las Power Potrancas correr adentro *'Alcaldesa:' auxilio! Que alguien me ayude! *'Apple Bloom:' la puerta que sucede alcadesa. *'Alcaldesa:' un frasco de pepinillos podrian abrirme esto? *'Sweetie Belle:' enserio? Nos llamo solo para abrir un frasco? *'Alcadesa:' niñas porfavor, tengo 60 años. *'Scootaloo:' hay un mechon rosa en su melena? *'Alcadesa: 'su mechon jeje, ok talvez no tenga 60 años jejeje ¡no me jusguen! belle y Scootaloo se retiran mientras Apple bloom abre el frasco y luego se va *'Alcadesa:' gracias power potrancas, me pregunto quienes seran. noche en casa de Applejack *'Applejack:' esas nuevas superheroinas son increiblemente supers, no lo crees Big Mac? *'Big Mac:' sip *'Abuela Smith:' mi favorita es flexi potra, se mueve con mucha flexibilidad, moriria por tener un cuerpo asi *'Applejack:' yo prefiero a Multi niña, puede duplicarse y hacer varias cosas a la vez, si tuviera su poder cosecharia todos los huertos en un solo dia, y tu Big Mac cual es tu favorita. *'Big Mac:' Yegua de Acero *'Apple bloom: '¡Yegua de acero! ¡yo no soy la Yegua de acero! porque seria la Yegua de acero, no tengo mucha fuerza, bueno si tengo porque soy un pony terrestre pero no tengo la super fuerza de Yegua de acero asi que no puedo ser la Yegua de acero nerviosa *'Applejack:' Apple bloom te sientes bien? *'Apple bloom:' si, bueno estoy creciendo y la pubertad te cambia ya sabes cambia la actitud, el olor, aumenta la fuerza muscular, porque dije eso nerviosa puedo hacer mi tarea en paz!? *'Abuela Smith:' Applejack, no has visto una caja rustica con gemas? Tiene pulseras adentro *'Applejack:' no, no la he visto, Apple Bloom... *'Apple Bloom:' ¡yo no la tome! Porque la tomaria que podria hacer yo con una caja llena de pulseras que te dan super poderes, porque dije eso nerviosa me ire a mi cuarto ['en su cuarto, Apple bloom va a su cama y agarra un woki toki] *'Apple bloom: aqui Apple Bloom, miembro Crusader numero 001 respondan *'Sweetie belle:' aqui Sweetie belle, miembro Crusader numero 002, que sucede Apple Bloom *'Apple bloom:' mi familia estuvo cerca de descubrirme *'Sweetie belle:' a mi tambien me paso lo mismo, por suerte fui salvada por mi pequeño ayudante. *'Scootaloo:' aqui Scootaloo, miembro Crusader numero 003, estoy en la misma situacion *'Sweetie belle:' porque? *'Scootaloo:' bueno... *'Rainbow dash:' Scoot? Crei que estabas en la sala haciendo la tarea. *'Scootaloo:' ya termine jeje, me dejas hablar con mis amigas? *'Rainbow dash:' esta bien. *'Apple bloom:' debemos tener mas cuidado con nuestro secreto, quien sabe lo que podria pasar. *'Sweetie belle:' esta bien *'Scootaloo:' por favor, ni que tuvieramos supervillanos Capitulo 5: una nueva amenaza la mañana en el ayutamiento, todos los ponis estan reunidos para felicitar a las Power Potrancas *'Alcaldesa:' guarden silencio porfavor, gracias, estamos aqui para homenajear a nuestras superheroinas, las Power Potrancas, que no solo detuvieron cientos de criminales y salvaron miles de vidas, sino que abrieron mi frasco de pepinillos. aplauden *'Alcadesa:' ahora hare entrega de la llave de la ciudad, levanta y se las entrega *'Apple bloom:' ¡gracias Ponyville! *'Poni:' te amo Flexi potra! *'Sweetie belle:' y yo a ti ciudadano promedio! *'Alcadesa:' ahora acompañadas de mis guardespaldas, las Power Potrancas se acercaran al publico que salvan dia a dia. ponis suben al escenario, se toman fotos y autografos *'Scootaloo:' oye Apple bloom... digo Yegua de Acero, como hiciste para estar aqui. *'Apple bloom:' fue muy facil de hecho. Flashback *'Applejack:' tu frente arde, Apple bloom, segura que no iras a ver a las Power Potrancas *'Apple bloom:' no lo se, estoy algo... enferma *'Applejack:' el termometro 40 grados, te quedaras, descuida, te conseguire un recuerdo, ten come una ensalada de frutas, adios. se va, y en cuanto sale Apple bloom se destapa teniendo su traje puesto, se pone el antifaz, se saca una pulsera naranja con un dibujo de fuego y se pone la roja de superfuerza, hace un agujero en el techo y sale, luego vuelve para agarrar su ensalada de frutas y se va, terminando el flashback *'Apple bloom:' lo bueno es que Applejack no sospecha nada. *'Applejack:' seria vaya vaya, miren quien esta aqui. Normal pero si es Yegua de Acero nuestra superheroina favorita! Cierto Big Mac? *'Big mac:' sip *'Applejack:' siempre quisimos conocerte en persona, cierto Big Mac? *'Big Mac:' sip. *'Abuela Smith:' y tu debes ser Flexi potra, tu eres mi favorita, sabes? Cuando yo tenia tu edad podia moverme tanto como tu *'Sweetie belle:' jeje enserio? *'Abuela Smith:' no la verdad no, pero almenos podia extender mi pata sin lastimarme la espalda. *'Applejack:' y tu, no menos importante, Multi niña, eres mi favorita, realmente envidio tu poder, en mi opinion es el mas util de los tres. *'Sweetie belle y Apple bloom:' hey! *'Applejack:' ¡dije en mi opinion! Sabes? Yo quisiera tener tu superpoder. *'Scootaloo:' sigue soñando noble ciudadana, un superpoder asi solo se tiene de nacimiento. *'Potro:' pero que hay de los superheroes de mis historietas, no todos nacieron con superpoderes. *'Scootaloo:' que lindo niño en su frente es bueno conocer a una fan. *'Applejack:' gracias, en fin debo irme adios. *'Apple bloom:' amigas supers, creo que lo hacemos bastante bien. repente, empiesa un temblor y se nubla todo, y ahi sobre un techo aparece una misteriosa pony con un disfraz al parecer de supervillano *'¿?:' Tiembla Ponyville, tiembla ante ¡La Princesa Diamante Oscuro! malvada y truenos ah y mi asistente, ella. *'Asistente:' ¡tengo nombre! *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' como sea. *'Apple bloom:' que quieres princesa. *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' no mucho, solo ¡Conquistar Ponyville! *'Alcaldesa:' como si fuera la primera vez. *'Scootaloo:' no si te detenemos, flexi potra, modo resortera. *'Apple bloom:' un segundo, hay cientos de grandes y grandiosas ciudades en Equestria, porque quieres precisamente conquistar Ponyville. *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' es porque soy nueva en ser supervillana y quiero empezar desde el piso 0 *'Scootaloo:' y te enviaremos al sotano, Flexi potra lista? belle esta sujetada a dos postes de luz *'Apple bloom:' otro segundo, no puedes conquistar Ponyville. *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' claro que puedo, capture a su lider. *'Alcaldesa:' no lo hiciste, sigo aqui. *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' no tu! Asistente. asistente revela una jaula en la que esta Twilight Sparkle encadenada *'Todos:' Princesa Twilight. *'Apple Bloom:' no, no es posible! *'Alcaldesa:' lo se, Sparkle me robo el puesto! *'Scootaloo:' ahora si nadie me detendra. se apoya sobre Sweetie belle y camina hacia atras haciendo que se estire y luego se suelta saliendo disparada hacia la Princesa, en el aire se multiplica y justo antes de llegar, la princesa misteriosamente desaparece, haciendo que Scootaloo se estrelle en el suelo, luego aparece la Princesa en un balcon en el castillo de Twilight *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' enserio creyeron que me derrotarian tan facilmente Power Potrancas? tres hablan al mismo tiempo *'Apple bloom:' bueno la verdad no. *'Sweetie belle:' almenos habia que intentar. * Scootaloo: claro que si. *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' pues no lo es, tendran que esforsarse mas, ahora me quedare con este castillo y luego con toda la ciudad malvada, luego se va adentro y todas las nubes desaparecen *'Alcaldesa:' Power Potrancas, tienen que recuperar mi puesto de gobernante. la miran *'Alcaldesa:' digo... tienen que salvar Ponyville. *'Apple bloom:' no se preocupe alcaldesa, lo lograremos, ¡vamos Power Potrancas a nuestra guarida secreta! Power Potrancas se van Capitulo 6: ser superheroe no es nada facil la casa club, las Power potrancas no saben que hacer *'Apple bloom:' no se que hacer. *'Sweetie belle:' esa Diamante Oscuro parece conocernos, puede estar varios pasos delante nuestro, tenemos que pensar en un plan para rescatar a la princesa. *'Scootaloo:' yo estoy en eso. ve una escena en la que varias copias de Scootaloo planean algo, similar a la escena de ese episodio de Gravity Falls con los clones de Dipper *'Scootaloo:' como van. *'Copia:' nada bien. *'otra copia:' el castillo de la amistad esta protegido con magia avanzada *'otra copia 2:' y un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado, con tecnologia muy avanzada como para ser hecha por ponis, o una criatura de este mundo. *'Scootaloo:' Shimmer. *'Apple bloom:' entonces que hacemos. *'Applejack:' Apple bloom! Quieren jugo? antes de hacerlo las copias de Scootaloo desaparecen que estan haciendo. *'Apple bloom:' solo estamos... jugando! A... dibuja y adivina, cierto chicas? *'Scootaloo:' si asi es *'Sweetie belle:' crei que estabamos pla... le da un codazo si jugamos, y no estamos planeando nada dan otro codazo si. *'Applejack:' juegan a dibujar. *'Apple bloom:' si sonrie *'Applejack:' y dibujaron el castillo de Twilight. *'Scootaloo:' acertaste sonrie *'Applejack:' y lo hicieron con mucha precision. *'Sweetie belle:' era mi turno sonrie tres muestran una sonrisa forsosa *'Applejack:' muy bien, aqui tienen jugo de manzana y bocadillos, me voy, tengo trabajo. se va *'Apple bloom:' estuvo cerca. *'Applejack: 'vuelve que rayos, estoy desocupada ahora, quieren que las acompañe? *'Apple bloom:' acompañarnos? No no puedes. *'Applejack:' porfavor, no te avergüenzes de pasar tiempo de caridad con tu hermana mayor. *'Apple bloom:' no, es que.... ah... esta casa club es solo para ponis sin Cutie Mark. *'Applejack:' solo ponis potrillos, los mayores si se permiten, de que otra forma les traeria comida. *'Apple bloom:' si pero... segura que no tienes algo mejor que hacer? *'Applejack:' nop, ya complete mis tareas matutinas y vespertinas, las nocturnas son para cuando sean las 8 pm, estare aqui contigo abraza *'Apple bloom:' si pero creo que tienes...... hojas que barrer hace gestos a Sweetie y Scootaloo del otro lado de la granja. belle se pone su pulsera y estira su pata bien lejos para tirar las hojas de unos arboles *'Applejack:' los arboles pero como... crei que ya habia solucionado el problema de las hojas caidas, bien Bloom debo irme va *'Apple bloom:' fiuuu, porfin. *'Scootaloo:' creo que tengo la solucion, si Diamante Oscuro conoce nuestras habilidades entonces lo que debemos hacer es cambiar nuestros poderes. abre la caja, saca una pulsera negra con un rayo y se la pone *'Scootaloo:' muy rapido si cambiamos de pulsera entonces la Princesa Diamante Oscuro no sabra como y por donde atacaremos, es un gran plan. *'Apple bloom:' confundida espera espera, como? No escuchamos bien. *'Sweetie belle:' que sucede Scootaloo. *'Scootaloo:' tiembla no lo se, esta pulsera me hace sentir muy veloz empieza a correr a una increible velocidad por toda la granja, e incluso pasa por donde estaba Applejack, desacomodando las hojas que ella acaba de juntar, y luego frena en la casa club *'Scootaloo:' las piernas como Pinkie en Power Ponies esta es una pulsera para ser muy veloz *'Apple bloom:' si pero creo que con eso no basta quita la pulsera a Scoot y ella se detiene cansada vencer a la villana es una cosa, la otra es como llegaremos hasta ella, no recuerdan? El castillo tiene mucha magia, y trampas que son activadas por ese ladrillo de plastico con luz que usa Shimmer. *'Sweetie belle:' es poder de la amistad combinada con tecnologia alienigena. *'Apple bloom:' enserio es alienigena? *'Sweetie belle:' no lo se, pero piensalo bien, un telefono sin cables, botones, cuerpo, antena y que no tenga que estar conectado a la electricidad todo el tiempo y aun asi funciona, o un televisor mas delgado que un carton y tan detallado como la vidareal, eso puede ser de cualquiera excepto de los ponis que conocemos *'Apple bloom:' creo que necesitaremos ayuda, hace dias le envie una carta a Babs contandole de nuestros poderes y le pregunte si queria venir, pero no se si vendra. *'Scootaloo:' una cuarta Power Potranca, es genial, pero aun asi creo que deberiamos adelantarnos. *'Apple bloom:' crei que ser superheroe seria divertido, pero ahora parece un trabajo, es muy dificil *'Scootaloo:' pero tu estas acostumbrada al trabajo. *'Apple bloom:' no esa clase de trabajo, esto es sobre como entrar a un castillo para salvar a una princesa de una supervillana que quiere conquistar Ponyville, eso no es igual a cosechar manzanas, tampoco vamos por la hora de Twilight. *'Sweetie belle: 'llega una idea ¡eso es! Ya se como podremos entrar. poco mas tarde, en el castillo la Princesa Diamante Oscuro tiene a Twilight encadenada a la pared *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' pronto toda la ciudad se inclinara ante, hoy Ponyville, mañana Canterlot y despues el Mundo! malvada *'Twilight:' no te saldras con la tuya Diamante Oscuro. *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' y como vas a detenerme, no tienes tus preciosos elementos de la armonia, y me apodere de tu castillo, la fuente de tu nuevo poder. *'Twilight:' no soy la unica heroina de la ciudad. *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' hablas de yegua bienhechora? Crees que va a detenerme? No tiene ni un miserable superpoder, es como aplastar una hormiga. *'Twilight:' me refiero a las Power Potrancas *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' oh ellas, no son rivales, este castillo esta protegido con magia poderosa y tecnologia extraponisona, nadie puede entrar o salir sin que lo deje. el timbre, que suena igual a la campana de Five Nights at Freddy's *'Sweetie belle (voz):' hora de Twilight! Podemos entrar? *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' perfecto, llegan a tiempo para verte morir, asistente has que pasen. la entrada, las CMC usan sus disfraces, los que usan al final de La hora de Twilight *'Scootaloo:' este es tu plan? *'Sweetie belle:' creeme, va a funcionar *'Apple bloom:' porque lo crees. ve como toda la seguridad se desactiva y la puerta se abre sola *'Sweetie belle:' se los dije, debi haber apostado dinero. CMC entran y se quitan sus disfraces revelando que tienen sus trajes de Superheroinas debajo *'Sweetie belle:' calculo que las princesas estan en la sala del trono, asi que vamos alla *'Scootaloo:' hay que entar de la forma mas genial posible. la sala donde estan Twilight y Diamante Oscuro *'Twilight:' un forsejeo ayudenme! *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te podra oir nisiquiera tus amigos *'Twilight:' a si misma Sunrise, justo ahora tienes que jugar online con tus amigos humanos? Y para colmo llevaste a Spike contigo. *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' Ponyville es mia! las Power Potrancas, Apple bloom entra rompiendo la pared, Sweetie belle usando sus cascos como telarañas estilo Spiderman y Scootaloo entra por un tragaluz con una escalera hecha de sus copias *'Apple bloom:' lo siento, pero esta ciudad no te pertenece a ti, Princesa *'Sweetie belle:' espera, no le pertenece a princesa Diamante Oscuro o princesa Twilight *'¿?:' a ninguna de las dos *'Scootaloo:' por la ventana vaya a su casa alcaldesa *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' porque piensan que van a ganar *'Apple bloom:' porque somos 3, tenemos poderes reales y somos un equipo, tu eres solo una con asistente, no tienes ni un solo poder y ya sabes lo que dicen "el que trabaja solo no gana" *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' bla bla bla, asi te escuchas, asistente, liberalos asistente jala un interruptor y aparecen miles ponis vestidos de negro con cascos que liberan corrientes electricas como los de Bolt *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' quien gana ahora malvada *'Apple Bloom:' estamos perdidas escucha un estruendo fuera de camara *'Scootaloo:' miren, la Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora vino a ayudarnos! de camara se escucha electricidad ay no, la atraparon ponis electrocutan a Apple bloom y Scootaloo y quedan inconcientes *'Sweetie belle:' no pueden dañarme, s un traje de goma rasgan ¡no puede ser estoy expuesta! tocan pero no pasa nada que les parece, mi superpoder me hace inmune a la corriente golpean por detras con una sarten y se cae inconciente Capitulo 7: se los dije, no es nada facil pantalla esta oscura, y tenemos una vista en primera persona de los ojos abriendose y miran alrededor mostrando que estamos en una jaula dentro de lo que parece ser el castillo de Twilight vemos en tercera persona a Apple bloom (vehiamos atravez de ella) Sweetie belle y Scootaloo amarradas con una especie de cuerda morada *'Apple bloom:' ¡crusaders despierten! *'Sweetie belle:' cinco minutos mas mama *'Scootaloo:' despierta Apple bloom que sucede. *'Apple bloom:' la Princesa Diamante Oscuro nos durmio y encerro en esta jaula, hay que ver como salir. *'Scootaloo:' oye recien despierto y ya me conoces, puedes decirme todo lo que paso desde el prologo. *'Apple bloom:' cual prologo, esto no es television, es el mundo real. *'Scootaloo:' significa que si nos matan... *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' ... moriran, jajajaja, les dije que no seria facil eleva *'Apple bloom:' puede volar! *'Scootaloo:' ninguna de nosotras puede volar *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' ahora su destino esta sellado cascos brillan y el suelo se abre revelando una fosa de lava bajo la jaula a metros *'Apple bloom:' tambien tiene magia! *'Sweetie belle:' *dormida* ninguna de nosotras tiene magia. *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' entonces ahora yo tengo la ventaja, y escapar sera inutil, estan en una celda muy resistente, de barrotes rigidos, el cable solo soporta tres superheroes y baja cada vez mas, no hay forma de que puedan salir de ahi, quisiera quedarme a ver su fin pero tengo una ciudad, y muy pronto un reino que gobernar, nos vemos va fuera del castillo *'Scootaloo:' ya se, cortemos la soga masticando un mordisco *'Sweetie belle:' despierta AY algo me mordio la pata *'Apple bloom:' mira un segundo no es una cuerda, son las patas de Sweetie. *'Sweetie belle:' intentare desatarlos, se mucho sobre nudos los cascos oh ouh, es un nudo Ocho, es el unico que no se desatar. celda baja un metro *'Apple bloom:' estamos perdidas. *'Scootaloo:' Yegua bienechora tambien a Yegua Bienhechora en otra celda golpeando los barrotes con sus cascos, despues con sus cascos traseros y luego con su cabeza, pero no resulta *'Apple bloom:' no puedo romper esto. *'Scootaloo:' no puedo crear una copia. *'Sweetie belle:' y no puedo desatar mis patas. *'Apple bloom:' aun si pudieramos salir, no podemos detener a la princesa, nuestros poderes seran inutiles, necesitaremos ayuda llama su atencion una ayuda util. pronto se escucha un estruendo, entonces las Crusaders ven que una ventana se derrite y de ahi aparece Babs Seed con un traje de superheroina y pulseras naranja y azul en ambas patas *'Apple bloom:' es Babs seed *'Babs:' Babs Seed, miembro Crusader numero 004 y la cuarta Power Potranca, soy La pony Termica! hielo de un casco y fuego del otro *'Scootaloo:' como es que hace eso. *'Sweetie belle:' que importa ¡salva a las heroinas! y a Yegua Bienhechora. *'Babs:' enseguida ese momento, los secuaces de la princesa intentan detener a Babs, ella congela el piso causando que se resbalen, mientras corre usa sus poderes para detener a todos los que se acercan a ella hasta llegar al poso de lava debajo de las Crusaders *'Babs:' ¡Salten! *'Sweetie belle:' ¡¿estas loca?! La celda se va a caer. *'Babs:' confien en mi las Cruaaders saltan al mismo tiempo haciendo que la cadena que sostiene la jaula empieze a seder, abajo Babs lo que hace es lanzar agua sobre la lava haciendo que lanze mucho vapor, en un momento la jaula sede y cae, pero para sorpresa de las tres, caen en tierra solida, Babs solidifico la lava, acto seguido congela la jaula para que se rompa facilmente con un golpe *'Scootaloo:' gracias amiga, ahora las desatare una copia y se pone a desatar las patas de Sweetie *'Apple bloom:' Babs dinos como sabias de todo esto *'Babs:' hace dias me llego una carta tuya diciendo que tenian poderes de superheroes, me fue dificil creerlo asi que decidi hacer una visita sorpresa a Ponyville, cuando llegue esto de la princesa Diamante Oscuro estaba sucediendo, asi que fui a la casa club donde encontre la caja de pulseras, me las probe y al final me quede con estas mostrandolas de frio y calor, me puse un disfraz que encontre ahi tambien y vine lo mas rapido que pude. *'Scootaloo:' listo logre desatarlos *'Sweetie belle:' sus patas ahora con tu ayuda Babs podremos detener a la villana. *'Babs:' eso no es todo, si tienen el doble de poderes seran el doble de Supers muestra la caja de pulseras, y las CMC deciden ponerse una segunda pulsera lo que seria un segundo poder; Scootaloo se pone la de velocidad, Sweetie belle se pone la de voz supersonica y Apple Bloom el cambio de formas *'Scootaloo:' la princesa no sabra que la golpeo *'Sweetie belle:' la derrotare a base de cantos *'Apple bloom:' estan listas Power Potrancas? Es hora de Hero UP cuatro chocan sus cascos Breve pausa Buenas noticias amigos, recupere la inspiracion, enseguida se estrena por Fan Labor el nuevo fanfic basado en los DDTCMC e inspirado por la nueva pelicula de Disney Channel: Descendientes, se viene Equestria del futuro este mes, para mas informacion Consulta al autor, aqui un trailer Wikia presenta *Sunrise Shimmer: Entonces Flash Macintosh si tiene una maquina del tiempo? Nos mintio! *Shining Moon a todos nos mintio, dijo que mi teoria de la invasion de robots extraterrestres era estupida, pero como explica el planeta que descubri?! Una produccion de PB9 *Scoot no toques la maquina! pelean entre si y derrepente la maquina se apaga *Scoot: el boton de encender repetidas veces se daño. *Sunrise Shimmer: ¿pueden decirme que hora es? *Mimi Club 9AM, 16 de agosto de... ¡2035! viaja en el tiempo, a un momento que solo nosotros conocemos. *Carmen García : wowwwww casas de cemento *Shining Moon: carretas a motor ecologicas. *Sunrise Shimmer: venden celulares, y...la Pony Station 4?! conoce a tus futuros OCs *Pony: te pareces mucho a mi padre, como te llamas? *Sunrse Shimmer: soy Sunrise. *Pony: que raro, mi padre tambien se llama asi. *Sunrise Shimmer: pero significa... Mira el destino *Twilight Sparkle: emmm... Equestria invento los hechizos quimicos, las posiones sin toxinas y la turbina de pegaso. *Sunrise Shimmer del futuro: y las tres sirven para un invento de Cantermarca, el Automovil moderno. *Twilight Sparkle: almenos nosotros no le sedimos tierra al comunismo. *Sunrise Shimmer del futuro: bueno almenos nuestros Estados unidos no se independizaron. *Twilight Sparkle: debes recordar que para el Imperio de cristal no habia opcion. y regresa al presente... mejor dicho, el pasado. *Pony: tenemos que encontrar a nuestros padres. *Pony2: como esperas que haga eso? Mi celu no funciona. *Pony3: claro que no va a funcionar, el celular se invento en 2017. *Pony2: y nosotros estamos en... *Pony3: ¡2015! Ya pon atencion. Pablo.batallan.9 Flash Macintosh Scootsister Mari-Tiger Mimi Club Blitzwings Con la aparicion de OCs invitados : Equestria del futuro, estreno este mes, en FL escribe tu Lectu-reaction en los comentarios, ahora si sigamos con ek fic. Capitulo 8: Hora de Hero UP de huir del castillo, las Potras salen a buscar a la princesa Diamante oscuro * Apple bloom: alguna idea de donde podria estar? * Babs Seed: bueno si va a gobernar Ponyville debe estar en un lugar donde puedan oir lo que dice, un lugar alto y concurrido. * Sweetie belle: vere si puedo encontrarla su cuello y la busca alla esta! En el ayuntamiento. * Scootaloo: puedes oir que dice? * Sweetie belle: no, esta muy lejos * Apple bloom: su pulsera espera! Ahora puedo cambiar de forma convierte en un microfono con parlante rojos Sweetie belle, hasme llegar hasta alla. sujeta el microfono de Apple bloom y se estira lo mas que puede * Princesa: ... y para concluir, les propondre esto; si me consiguen 1.000.000 de bits en menos de 5 minutos, tendran un buen lider, si no lo consiguen los tratare de esclavos, empiezen ahora! todos los ponis corren en todas direcciones y el contador de dinero empieza a subir * Scootaloo: es malvada, hay que detenerla! Ponyville no cuenta con esa suma. * Apple bloom: '''y que hacemos? Solo vamos y la golpeamos? Ella va siempre un paso adelante de nosotras. * '''Scootaloo: iba, tenemos nuevos poderes ahora, y una nueva integrante * Babs Seed: vamos a salvar Ponyville una bola de fuego y se pone a surfear con ella * Scootaloo: va con mucha velocidad * Apple bloom: sus patas en un Skate y se va * Sweetie belle: '''acrobacias por los techos de las casas %Mientras tanto% {en el ayuntamiento} contador de dinero va a 13.548 bits * '''Princesa: '''en solo 4 minutos, este pueblo y sus habitantes seran mios, y en unos dias toda Equestria! * '''Scootaloo: '''en tus sueños Diamante Oscuro cuatro llegan * '''Princesa: sabia que volverian, para hacer esto! un rayo laser, pero es frenado por Sweetie belle con su voz sonica que? Como... * Sweetie belle: tenemos nuevos poderes ahora, no puedes pararnos. * Princesa: ya veran, Ponis! Detenganlas o seran destruidos! Ponyville se acerca a las Potrancas para atraparlas * Apple bloom: '''comienza el juego, termica has lo tuyo * '''Babs: si señora una gran cubeta de agua y crea niebla en toda la calle * Apple bloom: convierte en puños de box al ataque! la niebla, todo Ponyville y las superheroinas se enfrentan entre si a ciegas, luego de unos golpes y patadas, las 4 salen caminadno de la niebla, pero se siguen oyendo los golpes * Sweetie belle: #silba# su poder, el silbido empuja toda la niebla, mostrando a Ponyville peleandose sin razon hey! dejan de pelear * Derpy: a la alcaldesa donde esta el oro! Donde esta el oro! Perdonm tu no eres el minero raro. * Apple bloom: se terminaron los juegos Princesa oscura, como uno de los juegos del chico raro del Arcade... * Buttons Smash: oye! * Apple bloom: ... nuestro poder se ha incrementado desde nuestro primer encuentro, ahora tenemos la fuerza, la flexibilidad y la velocidad necssarias para acabar contigo, Flexi potra? belle la eleva hasta la altura de Diamante * Princesa: ah jugaremos ese juego eleva mas alta dos van mas alto cada vez * Sweetie belle: esto es ridiculo su lengua le da cachetazos y la empuja al suelo * Apple bloom: rompiendo el suelo este es el combate final. * Princesa: ah si, siempre con eso del final, sabes asi te oyes! ata un moño es el combate final, te acabaremos hermosa y poderosa princesa, soy muy fuerte uuh por eso lo hare. * Apple bloom: ah si? Pues... pues... asi te oyes tu convierte en ella uuuh soy la Princesa Diamante Oscuro, oooh doy mucho miedo por llevar ropa negra y la palabra oscuro en mi nombre de villana * Scootaloo: acaso no tenias otro sin registrar en la liga de supervillanos? * Princesa: como sabes de la liga de Supervillanos! * Sweetie belle: existe una liga de Supervillanos?! Crei que la invente * Apple bloom: continuando... '' soy la princesa malvada, tiemblen ante mi poder, BAM BAM'' da de nalgadas en forma de burlo * Princesa: *enojada* GRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHRRHRRRR el piso y todo se electrifica, lastimando a scootaloo, Apple bloom y Babs Seed jejeje je que debiles so... golpeada * Sweetie belle: las extremidades largas estira-karate hai ya! golpea * Princesa: ah tu electrocuta * Sweetie belle: jajaja hace cosquillas sobre ella y la patea con ambas patas traseras en la cara empujandola * Scootaloo: dejame ayudarte y crea 5 copias de ella circulos amgias * copias: CIRCULO CIRCULO scorren tan rapido que crean un remolino, elevando a la princesa a la altura de Sweetie belle * Sweetie belle: ahi esta bien grita con su voz supersonica * Apple bloom: mi turno! convierte en cometa y llega hasta lo mas alto asi que eres poderosa, aver que tan fuerte eres con esto convierte en martillo y le golpea en la cara y esto convierte en bicicleta y con la rueda girando le quema su estomago y mas que nada esto convierte en una pluma cuchi cuchi cuchi. * Princesa: jajjajajaajajajajjjajajajaja no noooo! * Apple bloom: Ahora Pony Termica! Pony Termica? * Babs: =hablando con potros varones= yo soy de Ponyhattan, es un lugar caliente una bola de fuego pero las ponis son lo que la calientan, no el aire contaminado... * Apple bloom: PONY TERMICA * Babs: perdon chicos, el deber manda, despues les doy mi numero! al remolino y lanza hielo, que sube a la cima y congela a la prindesa, que aterriza lentamente en el suelo, todas las nubes negras se van * Asistente: no! Tranquila, aun no estamos vencidas * Babs: si lo estan aceptalo sus cascos sobre el hielo, quedando atorada * Apple bloom: una vez mas, el dia fue salvado por... * Applejack: APPLE BLOSSOM BLOOM * Rarity: SWEETIE BUBBLE BELLE * Rainbow dash: SCOOTALOO... Scoot... luego diras tus nombres * Sweetie belle: como es que... * Apple bloom: shhh sh sh sh sh, Lo siento civiles empuja evacuen a un lugar seguro... * Applejack: ya basta de jugar Apple bloom, se que eres tu, se que son todas ustedes. * Apple bloom: eeh,.. convierte en muchas cosas vueno, pasa, como, como lo supiste? Capitulo 9: Power Potrancas unidas babs derretia el hielo de la princesa Diamante Oscuro, las ponis hablaban con las CMC *'Applejack:' entonces esas pulseras que compro la abuela Smith a la poni rara les daba poderes? Quiza sea por eso que cuando me las probe un segundo, le gane las vencidas a Big Mac *'Apple bloom:' efectivamente, pero aun me queda la duda, como es que ustedes se enteraron de que eramos nosotras? *'Sweetie belle:' no es obvio? Cuando se acercaron a nosotras, nos vieron con detalle. *'Rarity:' porfavor esa teoria no tiene sentido, nos enteramos que eran ustedes MUCHO ANTES *'Rainbow dash:' porque solo tu usas un Scooter con estilo. *'Scootaloo:' eran Scootersssssssss *'Applejack:' no existe otra forma de explicar las anomalias que ustedes con una travesura, ademas se requiere de un poco de Sentido Comun para entender que si ellas estaban cerca, ustedes no, ademas de parecerse bastante *'Rarity:' pero lo peor de todo, es que me falta una a una hilo de diamante irrompible, Nylon flexi 8, Lana de oveja y Polimero termico. *'Applejack:' que clase de ropa haces con eso? *'Rarity:' clientes epeciales. *'Babs:' les devolvere el traje, pero puedo conservar los poderes? Talvez si? Talvez no? Saben que lo hare, Nueva yeguork tiene muchos super heroes *'Princesa Diamante Oscuro:' ellas no eran las unica que lo sabian. quita la mascara, igual que su asistente *'todas:' DIAMOND TIARA Y SILVER SPOON *'Apple bloom:' porque? *'Diamond Tiara:' nunca quise conquistar Ponyville, solo vengarme de ustedes, y lo habria logrado *'Scootaloo:' venganza? Pero fue hace como un mes! *'Diamond Tiara:' oigan no fue facil ser villana y planear esto, requeri mucho presupuesto! Con mis padres eso fue facil, pero debi estudiarlas bien, entrenar ninjas, saber asustar! Ahora que tire todo al retrete que haran conmigo? dorte de escena, era cargada en una patrulla *'Applejack:' que se quede en la comisaria, hasta que sus padres vengan por ella. *'Diamond tiara:' que vengan por mi?! Pero no puedo estar tanto tiempo encerrada! metida y se van *'Applejack:' en cuanto a ustedes tres... el casco entreguenlas. tres dejan sus pulseras en la caja *'Rarity:' que haras con eso? devolverlas a donde salieron? *'Applejack:' tengo algo mejor Epilogo {Al dia siguiente, en granja de los Apple} ve a Applejack cosechar un arbol, pero entonces se enfoca todo el huerto y se ve muchisismas Applejacks trabajando juntas para recoger, cargar, transportar y guardar manzanas, otras aseando cerdos y algunas mas con labores de construccion *'Applejack:' una bandeja con tarros buen trabajo todas, quieren sidra? recien hecha se reunen y empieza a servir tranquilas, hay suficiente para todas... *'Apple Bloom:' hermana? se quita la pulsera y todas las copias desaparecen, dejando caer manzanas puedo preguntarte algo? *'Applejack:' que sucede Apple Bloom. *'Apple bloom:' puedo ponerme mi disfraz una vez mas? Acorde con las crusaders anunciar que las Power Potrancas se retiran de Ponyville. *'Applejack:' retirarse? *'Apple bloom:' sin poderes no podemos defender la ciudad, y no quiero defraudar a la alcaldeza, asi que nos iremos de la forma mas noble que pued ehacer un super heroe: recordandolo como algo que todos extrañaran *'Applejack:' sabes terroncito, algun dia esto sera recordado como una anecdota familiar, pero debes entender que retirarse no implica el fin de todo, talvez... algun dia ustedes hagan un regreso, y sera triunfal. *'Apple bloom:' *con cara de "Realy nigga?* conservaste las pulseras verdad? *'Applejack:' eso no es importante! Ve por tu traje que tienes una despedida que asistir. bloom se va corriendo a la granja, mienras Applejack mira la pulsera que tenia con preocupacion, acto seguido guarda la caja en un hueco en el arbol de la casa de las CMC *'Applejack:' tranquilas, ellas las encontraran cuando deban hacerlo lla puerta *'Aple bloom:' rapido rapido! corriendo mientras Applejack la sigue a paso lento, sin darse cuenta de que una entidad las obserbava, la cual se esfuma a un lugar misterioso *'Entidad:' tenemos que hablar, encontramos lo que buscabamos Categoría:Propiedad de Pablo.Batallan.9 Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Episodios Inventados Categoría:Fics al pedo